


Одержимые

by Alt_2



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_2/pseuds/Alt_2
Summary: Зуко не может избавиться от мыслей о преследователе, а Джет во что бы то ни стало хочет узнать личность Ли.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Джет/Зуко
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Одержимые

**Author's Note:**

> С WTF-2017.  
> Ccылка на фикбук https://ficbook.net/readfic/5594647

Зуко просыпается, чувствуя на себе чей-то взгляд. В комнате он один, дядя Айро внизу в чайной, дверь заперта и ставни закрыты, но ощущение, что за ним следят, никуда не исчезает. А все из-за этого дотошного бандита. Зуко сбрасывает тонкое покрывало со взмокшего от пота тела, запускает руку под ослабленную кулиску штанов и сжимает твердый член. 

«Отвратительно», — думает он, представляя, как жалко выглядит со стороны, когда вот так лежит на влажных простынях и получает удовольствие от мысли, что за ним наблюдает этот… 

— Джет, — выдыхает он имя, изливаясь в свою руку, и брезгливо вытирает сперму о простыни. Этот ублюдок, это все из-за него. 

* * *

Постоянная слежка сводит Зуко с ума, превращая в последнего параноика. Вот он замечает растрепанную макушку за углом и спешит догнать этого подонка, чтобы как следует вытрясти из него все… 

— Привет, — шепчет Джет в его губы, толкает, вжимая спиной в каменную стену. На низ живота давит один из его стальных крюков. Зуко перехватывает руку, приставленную к его шее, и думает, что мог бы обжечь так, что с кисти слезет кожа… но нет, не может. 

— Давай же, Ли, — Джет произносит вымышленное имя с насмешкой, будто давно понял, как его зовут на самом деле. — Давай, покажи мне свою магию огня. 

— Ты спятил, — дерзкий выкрик выходит сиплым, а безуспешные попытки вырваться из захвата только забавляют Джета. — Я не владею магией. Отвали. 

Джет только шире ухмыляется, в его глазах загораются азартные искры, и он не сдерживает порыва: одно движение, и крюк скользит вниз, а рука Джета ложится на его пах. 

— И ты говоришь мне «отвали»? С таким-то стояком? 

Зуко шипит сквозь зубы; он уверен, что сейчас красный, как флаг Народа Огня. Он возбужден и неимоверно зол на этого мерзавца. Но больше — на самого себя за то, что не может ответить колкостью, унизить, ударить, выпустить в него столп пламени. За то, что хочет быть униженным им. Прямо здесь, в этом грязном переулке посреди старого хлама и вонючего мусора. 

— Так и знал, — отвечает Джет, резко разворачивая его лицом к каменной стене, и сдергивает брюки. Крюк-меч падает со звонким «дзынь», отпугивая какое-то мелкое животное. Зуко упирается руками в прохладный камень перед собой и думает, что их могут застукать. 

— Давай так, — говорит Джет, скользя шершавой ладонью по его члену, — я помогу тебе сейчас, а ты взамен ответишь, кто ты такой? 

— Пошел ты, — выплевывает Зуко и снова шипит, теперь уже от удара лбом о камень. Джет запрокидывает его голову назад, крепко держа за волосы, так, чтобы видеть его лицо, и снова начинает двигать рукой по члену. 

Зуко прижимается задом к его паху и замечает, что Джет совсем не возбужден: ему больше нравится выводить Зуко из себя. 

— Кто ты такой? 

Зуко не сдерживает стон — ведь иначе, если он будет держать уста сомкнутыми, дыхание огня со временем накопится и выдаст его. Оно уже слишком жаркое для жителей Царства Земли, но Джет ничего не замечает. 

— Скажи, или я немедленно остановлюсь. 

— Нет, — шепчет Зуко, когда Джет убирает руку с его члена. И повторяет уже с вызовом: — Нет. 

— Что ж, тогда, — Джет разводит руками, — счастливо оставаться, Ли. 

* * *

Их следующая встреча случается несколько недель спустя. Зуко сам ищет его и уже не думает найти в этих трущобах, пока не видит блеск крюка, любезно приглашающего свернуть в темный проулок. 

— Давно не виделись, — улыбается Джет, сидя на деревянных ящиках. — Пришел рассказать мне о себе? 

— Да, — отвечает Зуко, обнажив парные мечи. 

Несколько секунд внимательного изучающего взгляда становятся для него вечностью, разделенной пятью гулкими ударами сердца, а затем Джет улыбается. 

— Ты Синяя маска, — озвучивает он догадку, а затем снова хмурится. — И это все? 

— А что еще ты хотел узнать? 

Зуко будто бы предстал перед духом Коу и всеми силами должен сохранить лицо. Но Джет читает его эмоции, словно они написаны на лбу. Он легко соскальзывает со своего места и медленно подходит ближе. Так плавно и тихо, гипнотизируя движениями и взглядом, что Зуко забывает принять оборонительную стойку. Его руки остаются приподняты и разведены в стороны, когда Джет подходит вплотную, рукояти палашей дрожат, уговаривая хозяина разжать пальцы.

— Твое имя, — шепчет Джет, почти касаясь губами его уха, и до боли впивается пальцами в предплечья. Этот контраст настолько возбуждает, что Зуко прикрывает глаза, медленно вдыхает прохладный воздух и отвечает: 

— Ли. 

— Ты лжешь, я же знаю. 

Джет швыряет его к ящикам, наваливаясь сверху. Он тоже возбужден, и Зуко мысленно ликует, чувствуя, как в пах вжимается стояк. Их оружие уже забыто, отброшено в сторону, и руки жадно шарят по одежде. Зуко сам приподнимает бедра, чтобы Джет смог стащить с него штаны, сам притягивает его ближе и сглатывает, когда в ладони оказывается его член. Джет смакует эту минуту, следя за тонкими сильными пальцами, обхватившими головку и после неуверенно проводящими по всей длине. 

— Видел бы ты свое лицо, — хмыкает Джет и не дает Зуко времени на возмущение: приникает ближе и входит одним толчком. 

— Кто бы говорил, — отвечает Зуко, едва переведя дыхание. Он всеми силами пытается сдержать гримасу боли, не дать слабину, но Джет, кажется, понимает, дает ему время привыкнуть и только потом начинает медленно двигаться. 

Проулок переполнен их дыханием, стонами, скрипом старых ящиков, которые вот-вот готовы развалиться от череды ритмичных толчков. 

— Кто ты? — спрашивает он, рвано дыша. 

— Замолчи. 

Зуко знает, теперь не только он возбужден — Джет не остановится. Мимо проулка скользят тени тех, кто наверняка слышит их, но не обращает внимания. Обычное дело для трущоб нижнего кольца Ба Синг Се. 

— Твое имя, — требует Джет, приставляя локоть к его горлу. Спина ударяется о жесткие деревянные доски, и Зуко хрипит, лишившись воздуха. Джет наклоняется ниже, так низко, что он видит только черные как смоль глаза, и неожиданно умоляюще шепчет: — Я хочу знать. 

Зуко сам не понимает, что происходит раньше: оргазм или потеря сознания. Очнувшись, он видит, как Джет отступает назад, встречаясь взглядом с рослым бездомным, заставшим их врасплох. 

— Трофеем не поделишься? — спрашивает он, приближаясь. Осанка выдает в нем старого солдата, а походка — заядлого пьяницу. 

— Милости прошу, — улыбка Джета настолько радушная, что Зуко верит ему и уже готов броситься на предателя, чтобы разорвать голыми руками, но тут с плеч бездомного слетает голова. Тело с глухим ударом падает в трех шагах от Зуко. Такое тоже часто встречается в трущобах. 

Джет вкладывает в ладонь Зуко один из его парных палашей, поспешно подобранный с мостовой. Что-то в его взгляде не нравится Зуко, напоминает о печальном прошлом, будто это прощание. Спина Джета медленно отдаляется и скоро совсем скроется во мраке. 

— Эй, — окликает Зуко, делая шаг навстречу. — Я скажу тебе свое имя. 

* * * 

— Зуко, — зовет Джет, вжимая стройное тело в мягкие простыни. Роскошный дом верхнего кольца в их полном распоряжении. Грабить вместе оказалось весьма занятно, что уж говорить о комфорте. Пока хозяева не вернулись, они могут делать все, что пожелают, а спальня — лучшее место, с которого следует начать. 

Это — лучшая неделя в его жизни, думает Джет, сминая покрасневшие ягодицы Зуко, и наклоняется, чтобы оставить свой след на бледной коже. Он любит рассматривать его, такого открытого и раскрепощенного, покрытого его отметинами. Он смотрит и думает, что Зуко хорошо подходит роль богача: его манера говорить или есть, искусно цепляя палочками крохотные кусочки рыбы — все это никак не дает Джету покоя. 

— Кто же ты? — спрашивает он, целуя впалый живот, оставляя влажные следы на коже и слегка дуя на них, заставляя Зуко выгнуться. 

— Перестань, Джет. 

— Я все равно узнаю, — отвечает он своим самым лукавым взглядом и проводит кончиком языка по члену. 

* * * 

Во дворце необычайно тихо, шаги гулко отдаются от стен, пламя факелов беспокойно дрожит, провожая Хозяина Огня дальше по коридору. Зуко отослал стражу и всех слуг, чтобы никто не мешал ему встретить своего убийцу. Ведь этим убийцей может оказаться главарь Борцов за Свободу. То, что он жив — всего лишь слух, но Зуко не хочет отпускать эту надежду. Он ждет его в своих покоях до рассвета и еще час после него, но никто не приходит. 

— Мертв, — решает Зуко, позволяя себе закрыть глаза, и убеждает себя, что слезятся они от усталости. 

Дрогнувшего кадыка касается холодное острие крюка, которое Зуко ни с чем не спутает. 

— Не дождешься, Хозяин Огня Зуко, — слышит он знакомый насмешливый шепот и улыбается, готовый принять любую месть.


End file.
